Engagement Wars
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: "What would you do if Blaine proposed to you today?" Little did Rachel know, Blaine already had. After Rachel betrays Kurt, he finds himself getting his own back, and if that happens to include an engagement, then that can't hurt, right?


Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were having one of their weekly sleepovers, which they loved. All three friends were sitting on Rachel's bed, sharing popcorn, candy, and chocolate. Large tubs of ice-cream and an empty pizza box lay at the foot of the bed, long finished. The group were currently watching Moulin Rouge, all very invested in the film to the point where they weren't speaking at all. Next on their list was John Tucker Must Die, which they had an unspoken rule about; no talking unless drooling over abs.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel could not have been happier at that moment. Rachel had Finn, Mercedes was single and more than happy about it, and Kurt had Blaine, and they all had each other. They had grown inseparable throughout the school year, to the point where they didn't know what they had done without each other in their lives.

Once the movie finished, Rachel grabbed the remote and switched the TV off, causing the other two to squawk with annoyance. Rachel set down the popcorn bowl she was holding and knelt in front of her two fronts, looking nervous.

"What is it Rachel?" Kurt asked, "I'm way too comfy to start one of your stupid dare games again". He loved Rachel, he really did, but her idea of a good time sometimes did not line up with his.

"I need to tell you guys something. Something important", this caught their attention.

"Spill it, girl", Mercedes replied impatiently. Rachel pulled out a chain from under her pyjama top, revealing an engagement ring hanging on the end of it. Kurt and Mercedes' mouths hung open in shock;

"Finn proposed to me…and I said yes". Rachel looked so happy in that moment, even though she was nervous.

"WHAT?!" was Kurt's reply. "How could you?!"

"What are you talking about, Kurt? I understand if you aren't completely on bored with our decision, but I'm so happy and I just know it's right so I hope you can be happy for me".

"Happy for you?!" Kurt shouted, still outraged, "you promised, Rachel! You and me both promised that neither one of us would get engaged until we had both struggled together and made it on broadway".

"Oh Kurt, we made that pact two years ago, it's a bit silly, don't you think?" Rachel said with a condescending look on her face. "Besides, neither of us actually thought we would get engaged until at least our late twenties, so it doesn't count. Plus, when Finn asked me, I just knew it was right".

Kurt was beyond hurt. He couldn't believe his friend could be so inconsiderate. Mercedes was remaining quiet, munching on popcorn silently as she watched the fight go down.

"Rachel. Do you know why I was so upset about six months ago? Do you?" Rachel shook her head. She remembered that week well. Kurt turned up to school looking positively miserable, and would barely say a word to Rachel. Blaine stuck to him like glue and was constantly touching him reassuringly, whether it be his arm around Kurt's waist and gently grazing hands. Kurt continued;

"Well, did you know that it was because Blaine proposed to me?" Rachel and Mercedes gasped. "Yeah, he spent all his saving on a ring, and gave the most romantic proposal speech, and yet, I had to say no because I couldn't betray you. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you on your own in New York while I made it with Blaine". Kurt was almost in tears now, "enjoy your wedding", he said sarcastically before he stormed out the room. The girls could hear Kurt's car racing down the street back towards Kurt's house.

They were both silent for a moment, "that was a really bitchy move, Rachel. Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?" Mercedes commented.

"I know, I know…god if I had only known that Blaine had proposed, I would have told Kurt to go for it…I am the worst friend ever. I'm not even sure if marrying Finn is what I want right now, but…" Mercedes interrupted Rachel, "look, you have to make it up to Kurt somehow, he's crushed". Rachel nodded in agreement. Mercedes soon left, as the sleepover atmosphere had been ruined, and Rachel went to bed thinking of ways to make it up to Kurt, who was scheming himself.

The next day at school, Blaine was startled at his locker by Kurt storming up to him with a determined look on his face.

"Blaine", Kurt said, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Blaine replied with a disbelieving chuckle. I thought we were going to wait until we were older and…" Blaine was cut off by a searing kiss to the lips, he closed his eyes on instinct and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, who had his hands tangled in Blaine's hair. Kurt whispered his next line; "Blaine, Rachel broke the pact. I should have said yes to you the first time anyway, I'm so sorry. Will you please marry me?"

By this point, both boys were crying. "Yes, of course I will!", Blaine reached into his locker and pulled out a small box and placed the ring on Kurt's finger. The pair embraced passionately, nuzzling noses together, both so happy to be fiancés. Although the hallway of school was not the most romantic of places to get engaged, neither cared, they just wanted each other. After a while, Kurt removed himself from Blaine's arms and shouted;

"Suck it Rachel Berry, I have a better fiancé than you!" From the end of the hallway, Rachel smiled to herself. She still needed to make it up to Kurt, but she couldn't help but be so pleased for her best friend and future brother-in-law.


End file.
